Plowing vehicles, such as snowplowing vehicles, generally have a curved, shovel like device commonly known as a moldboard disposed on the front, side underneath, and/or rear of the vehicle. A plow blade is generally removably attached to a lower portion of the moldboard. The plow blade acts as the cutting edge by scraping along the upper surface of a roadway to remove snow or other materials from the roadway. As such, the plow blade often wears quickly and requires replacement. Further, certain segments of the plow blade may wear more quickly than others due to various factors beyond the control of a plow vehicle operator such as uneven or crowned roadways or the plow blade striking objects in or on the roadway.
The entire plowing system, including the plow blade experiences various shocks and vibrations during use that contribute to the wear and damage of the plow blade and other components and generally decrease their useful life. The plow blade may also develop stress fractures due to the various forces applied to the plow blade during use and/or the weight of the moldboard itself. Still further, the noise, shock, and vibrations generated when the plow blade scrapes against the roadway often reverberate through the plowing system, including the moldboard and the plowing vehicle, thereby affecting the driver of the vehicle and/or potentially affecting other components of the vehicle (e.g., loosening or damaging other components of the vehicle).